1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for mixing and agitating flowable material such as paint and the like in closed containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to paint shakers and the like which are capable of rapidly and efficiently mixing and agitating without requiring removal of the materials from their original containers and without requiring the containers to be clamped or otherwise mechanically secured in place in the mixing or agitating apparatus.
Many flowable or fluidized materials such as paints, powdered materials, fungible particulates and the like, both in cans or other containers contain liquids of differing specific gravities as well as solids and/or powdered materials dispersed thereon. In many instances, the different constituents of the mixture require a thorough mixing and blending before the mixture is suitable for use in order to insure an even dispersion of the various constituents throughout the whole mixture. This is particularly important with paints, varnishes and other finishing agents wherein pigments are often solids and are usually much denser than some of the other liquid constituents. Oftentimes, after only a short time in a container on a shelf, the denser or heavier materials gravitate out from the lighter constituents and collect on the bottom of the can or container. Subsequently, when a can is opened, the material must be tediously mixed and agitated, often for extended periods of time before it is suitable for use. Even during the application process, the heavier materials in some mixtures may settle out and accordingly, periodic intermixing and agitation during use or application is required.
It is often very important to be able to achieve a thorough and efficient mixing job in an extremely short period of time and without requiring other than minimal skills on the part of the person(s) operating the mixing apparatus. This is especially true at establishments such as retail paint stores or departments and the like, wherein minimal staffing for high volume traffic is often the norm rather than an unusual situation, and accordingly, where mixing time is of the essence.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of paint shakers and mixer/agitators have been developed over the years, along with a wide variety of mixing, agitating, and washing machines of various types. U.S. Pat. Nos. 79,872; 1,755,763; 3,229,964; 3,542,344; 3,706,443; 3,880,408; 4,125,335 and 4,134,689 disclose, illustrate and describe many prior art endeavors in the area of mixing, agitating, washing and blending of flowable materials. In addition, German patent No. 1,080,072 and Dutch patent application No. 7502372 disclose mixing apparatus wherein a container of material to be mixed or agitated is rotated about a pair of separate axes of rotation simultaneously to achieve a rapid mixing action desired.